The present invention relates generally to combustors utilized in gas turbine propulsion engines. More particularly, this invention provides variable geometry combustor apparatus, and associated methods, for imparting significantly improved stability and ignition performance to high-temperature rise combustion systems employed in advanced gas turbine aircraft propulsion engines.
Continuing evolution and improvements in combustor design have resulted in highly efficient fixed geometry combustors for conventional aircraft gas turbine propulsion engines. However, it is well known that such conventional combustors have significant limitations and disadvantages when utilized in the propulsion engines of ultra-high performance aircraft operating within expanded altitude-mach number flight envelopes. Among the more critical of these recognized combustor dificiencies arising from flight envelope expansion are combustion instability, high altitude relight difficulties and ground ignition problems at low ambient temperatures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved combustor apparatus, and associated methods, which eliminate or minimize above-mentioned and other limitations and disadvantages associated with conventional fixed geometry combustors.